Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 133
Major Events *In addition of continuing the Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba Battle City Semi-Final, this episode also features a Duel from within Joey's dream while unconscious after his Duel with Yami Marik. *Joey's Duel follows Duelist Kingdom rules: each player starts with 2000 LP and direct attacks on the opponent are not allowed. Featured Duel #1: Joey Wheeler vs. Unnamed Kid Turn 1: Unnamed Kid The Kid draws "Nekogal #1" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1100/900) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Joey Joey draws "M-Warrior #1" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Legendary Sword", equipping it onto "M-Warrior #1" and raising its ATK and DEF by 300 ("M-Warrior #1": 1000 → 1300/500 → 800). "M-Warrior #1" attacks and destroys the Kid's "Nekogal #1" (Kid 2000 → 1800). Turn 3: Unnamed Kid The Kid draws a card and subsequently sets it. He then Normal Summons "Lesser Dragon" (1200/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 4: Joey Joey draws. "M-Warrior #1" attacks "Lesser Dragon", but the Kid activates his face-down "Reinforcements" to increase the ATK of "Lesser Dragon" by 500 ("Lesser Dragon": 1200 → 1700/1000). "Lesser Dragon" destroys "M-Warrior #1" (Joey 2000 → 1600). Joey then Normal Summons "Tiger Axe" (1300/1100) in Attack Position. On the kid's End Phase, the effect of "Reinforcements" expires (1700 → 1200/1000). Turn 5: Unnamed Kid The Kid draws. He then Normal Summons "Steel Ogre Grotto #1" (1400/1800) in Attack Position. The Kid then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Lesser Dragon" with "Steel Ogre Grotto 1" in order to Fusion Summon "Metal Dragon" (1850/1700) in Attack Position. "Metal Dragon" attacks and destroys "Tiger Axe" (Joey 1600 → 1050). Turn 6: Joey Joey draws "Flame Swordsman". He then Normal Summons "Hero of the East" (1100/1000) in Defense Position. Turn 7: Unnamed Kid The Kid draws. He then activates "Stop Defense" to switch "Hero of the East" to Attack Position. "Metal Dragon" attacks and destroys "Hero of the East" (Joey 1050 → 300). The Kid sets a card. Turn 8: Joey Joey draws "Shield & Sword". Joey's hand contains "Gust Fan", "Battle Warrior", "M-Warrior #2", and "Flame Swordsman" in addition to "Shield & Sword". Joey Normal Summons "Flame Swordsman" (1800/1600) in Attack Position. He then activates "Gust Fan", equipping it to "Metal Dragon", raising its ATK by 400, and decreasing its DEF by 200 ("Metal Dragon": 1850 → 2250/1700 → 1500). Joey then activates "Shield & Sword" to switch the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field, but the Kid activates his face-down "Castle Walls" to increase the DEF of "Metal Dragon" by 500 ("Metal Dragon": 2250/1500 → 2000) before the effect of "Shield & Sword" applies ("Metal Dragon": 2250 → 2000/2000 → 2250) ("Flame Swordsman": 1800 → 1600/1600 → 1800). Joey then uses his "Flame Swordsman" to attack "Metal Dragon" without noticing that the Kid had activated "Castle Walls". "Metal Dragon" destroys "Flame Swordsman" (Joey 300 → 0).In the TCG/OCG, "Shield & Sword" only switches monsters' original ATK and DEF. Featured Duel #2: Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba Duel continues from previous episode. Yugi has 1500 Life Points remaining and controls "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position, "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600) in Defense Position, and two set cards. Kaiba has 2000 Life Points remaining and controls "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) and "Lord of Dragons" (1200/1100) in Attack Position, "Obelisk the Tormentor" in Defense Position, and "Spell Sanctuary". Turn 19: Yami Yugi Seto has just blocked Yugi's "Dark Magician's" attack by reviving "Obelisk the Tormentor" through the effect of "Monster Reborn". Yami Yugi Sets a card. On Yugi's End Phase, "Obelisk the Tormentor" returns to the Graveyard. Turn 20: Kaiba Kaiba draws "The Flute of Summoning Dragon". He then switches "Lord of Dragons" (1200/1100) to Defense Position. Kaiba then activates "The Flute of Summoning Dragon" to Special Summon two more "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" from his hand (3000/2500 for both) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then uses the effect of "The Flute of Summoning Dragon" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" from his hand (2400/2000) in Attack Position. The first "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Dark Magician", but Yugi activates his face-down "Magician's Selection" to negate the attack and destroy "Lord of D.". The second "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Beta The Magnet Warrior". The last "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", but Yugi activates his face-down "Spellbinding Circle" to reduce the ATK of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" by 700 ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 3000 → 2300/2500). "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" counter attacks and destroys the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" affected by "Spellbinding Circle" (Seto 2000 → 1900). Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations *A shot of Tristan holding up Joey and telling him to cheer for Yugi is cut from the dub. *A scene of Mokuba thinking Yugi has no chance and his brother is definitely going to win is also cut. *"Nekogal #1" is given more clothing in the dub. *The kanji on the "Shield & Sword" card is replaced with English words in the dub. Mistakes * In the original version, Joey's dream is actually a flashback to a tournament he entered before Duelist Kingdom, but he uses "Shield & Sword", which he obtained on the boat to the island through trade. * In the dub, the text "Attack" and "Defense" shouldn't be on the the colored auras. * When Joey's opponent shows his "Lesser Dragon" card, it's a Level 5 or higher monster when it's actually a Level 4 monster. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes